Lalo Schifrin discography
This is the discography of Argentine jazz musician Lalo Schifrin. Albums *1957: Spectrum (Epic) † *1959: Piano Español (Tico) reissued as Lalolé: The Latin Sound of Lalo Schifrin (Roulette) † *1962: Piano, Strings and Bossa Nova (MGM) † *1962: Lalo = Brilliance (Roulette) † *1962: Bossa Nova: New Brazilian Jazz (Audio Fidelity) reissued, 2000 as Brazilian Jazz (Aleph) † *1963: Samba Para Dos with Bob Brookmeyer (Verve) † *1963: Between Broadway & Hollywood (MGM) † *1964: Explorations with Louis Bellson (Roulette) † *1964: New Fantasy (Verve) † *1965: Jazz Suite on the Mass Texts with Paul Horn (RCA Victor) *1965: Once a Thief and Other Themes (Verve) *1966: The Dissection and Reconstruction of Music From the Past as Performed By the Inmates of Lalo Schifrin's Demented Ensemble as a Tribute to the Memory of the Marquis De Sade (Decca) Rereleased 1997 (Verve) *1967: Music from Mission: Impossible (Dot) *1968: There's a Whole Lalo Schifrin Goin' On (Dot) *1968: More Mission: Impossible (Paramount) *1968: Insensatez (Japanese release) (Universal Distribution) *1970: En Buenos Aires Grabado En Vivo! (Argentinian release) (RCA Victor) *1971: Rock Requiem (Decca) *1976: Black Widow (CTI) *1977: Towering Toccata (CTI) *1978: Gypsies (Tabu) *1979: No One Home (Tabu) *1982: Ins and Outs (Palo Alto) *1988: Cantos Aztecas with Plácido Domingo (Pro Arte) *1990: Those Fabulous Hollywood Marches with San Diego Symphony Pops Orchestra (Pro-Arte Records) *1993: Jazz Meets the Symphony with the London Philharmonic Orchestra (Atlantic) *1993: Lalo Schifrin: Continuum/Journeys/Voyage (Label X) *1993: More Jazz Meets the Symphony with the London Philharmonic (Atlantic) *1995: Firebird: Jazz Meets the Symphony No. 3 with the London Philharmonic Orchestra (Four Winds) *1995: Lili'uokalani Symphony with the Vienna Symphony Orchestra, Kamehameha Schools Children's Chorus & Honolulu Opera Chorus (Urtext Digital Classics) *1996: Music from Mission: Impossible (Polydor) *1998: Gillespiana In Cologne (Aleph) *1998 Che! (music from the film Che!) (Aleph) *1998: Jazz Mass in Concert (Aleph) *1998: Metamorphosis: Jazz Meets the Symphony #4 with the London Philharmonic Orchestra (Aleph) *1999: Mannix (Aleph) *1999: Latin Jazz Suite (Aleph) *1999: Lalo Schifrin Conducts Stravinsky, Schifrin and Ravel (Aleph) *1999: Jazz Goes to Holywood (Aleph) *2000: Esperanto (Aleph) *2000: Bullitt (Aleph) *2000: Intersections: Jazz Meets the Symphony #5 with the WDR Big Band & the WDR Radio Orchestra of Cologne (Aleph) *2001: Schifrin/Schuller/Shapiro: Piano Trios (Naxos) *2002: Return of the Marquis deSade (Aleph) *2002: Casablanca and Other Hollywood Hits with the Rochester Pops Orchestra (Compendia Music Group / Intersound) *2003: Symphonic Impressions of Oman (Scherzo) Rereleased 2017 (Aleph) *2005: The Other Side (Audio Fidelity) *2005: Letters From Argentina (Aleph) *2005: Kaleidoscope: Jazz Meets the Symphony#6 with the Sydney Symphony Orchestra (Aleph) *2007: Lalo Schifrin and Friends (Aleph) *2008: Mission: Impossible and Other Thrilling Themes (Verve) *2011: Invocation: Jazz Meets the Symphony No. 7 with the Czech National Symphony Orchestra (Aleph)\ *2018: The Early Years (Enlightenment) – 4 disc set includes all 10 albums above and below marked with † Soundtrack albums *1964: Gone with the Wave (soundtrack) (Colpix) † *1965: ''The Liquidator'' (soundtrack) (MGM) *1965: ''The Cincinnati Kid'' (soundtrack) (MGM) *1966: ''Murderer's Row'' (soundtrack) (Colgems) *1967: ''Cool Hand Luke'' (soundtrack) (Dot) *1967: ''Sol Madrid'' (soundtrack) (MGM) *1968: ''The Fox'' (soundtrack) (Warner Bros.) *1968: Mannix (Paramount) *1968: ''Bullitt'' (soundtrack) (Warner Bros.) *1968: The Rise And Fall Of The Third Reich (documentary soundtrack) (MGM) *1969: ''Che!'' (soundtrack) (Tetragrammaton) *1970: ''Kelly's Heroes'' (soundtrack) (MGM) *1973: ''Enter the Dragon'' (soundtrack) (Warner Bros.) *1974: Magnum Force: The Original Score by Lalo Schifrin (Aleph) *1974: The Four Musketeers (Original Motion Picture Score) (Label X) *1974: Sky Riders: Music by Lalo Schifrin (Aleph) *1977: ''Voyage of the Damned'' (soundtrack) (Entr'Acte) *1977: ''Rollercoaster'' (soundtrack) (MCA) *1977: ''The Eagle Has Landed'' (Original Score) (Aleph) *1979: Boulevard Nights (Original Motion Picture Score) (Varese Sarabande) *1979: Escape to Athena (Original Motion Picture Score) (Varese Sarabande) *1979: ''The Amityville Horror'' (soundtrack) (American International Pictures, Inc.) *1980: The Big Brawl (Soundtrack) (Victor) *1983: Sudden Impact (Soundtrack) (Aleph) *1983: The Osterman Weekend (Soundtrack) (Varese Sarabande) *1987: The Fourth Protocol (Soundtrack) (BSX) *1988: The Dead Pool (Soundtrack) (Aleph) *1990: The Liquidator (Soundtrack) (MCA) *1991: F/X2 (Soundtrack) (Quartet Records) *1998: ''Tango'' (Soundtrack) (Deutsche Grammophon) *1999: The Fox (Soundtrack) (Aleph) *2001: ''Rush Hour 2'' (Soundtrack) (Varese Sarabande) *2001: ''Dirty Harry'' (themes from the Dirty Harry film series) (Aleph / WEA International) *2003: The Hellstrom Chronicle (The Original Score by Lalo Schifrin) (Aleph Limited Edition) *2005: Les Félins (Original Score) (Aleph) *2005: ''Caveman'' (Soundtrack) (Aleph) *2006: Abominable (Soundtrack) (Aleph) *2007: ''Rush Hour 3'' (Soundtrack) (Varese Sarabande) *2015: Man on a Swing (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) (Quartet Records) *2015: Serial (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) (Quartet Records) Albums featured With Cannonball Adderley *''The Cannonball Adderley Quintet & Orchestra'' (Capitol, 1970) – composer, conductor and arranger With Maurice André *''Trompettissimo'' (Erato, 1994) – arranger and conductor With Count Basie *''Back with Basie'' (Roulette, 1962) With Louis Bellson *''Thunderbird'' (Impulse!, 1965) – arranger With Luiz Bonfá *''Luiz Bonfa Plays and Sings Bossa Nova'' (Verve, 1963) – arranger With Candido Camero *''Conga Soul'' (Roulette, 1962) – piano, composer, arranger With José Carreras, Plácido Domingo and Luciano Pavarotti *''The Three Tenors in Concert'' (London, 1990) – arranger *''The Three Tenors in Concert 1994'' (Atlantic, 1994) – arranger *''The 3 Tenors - Paris 1998'' (Atlantic, 1998) – arranger With Stan Getz *''Reflections'' (Verve, 1963) - composer, arranger and conductor *''Children of the World'' (Columbia, 1979) - composer, piano, arranger and conductor With Dizzy Gillespie *''Gillespiana'' (Verve, 1960) – composer, piano and arranger *''An Electrifying Evening with the Dizzy Gillespie Quintet'' (Verve, 1961) – piano *''Carnegie Hall Concert'' (Verve, 1961) – piano *''A Musical Safari'' (1961) – piano *''Dizzy on the French Riviera'' (Philips, 1962) – piano, composer and arranger *''New Wave'' (Philips, 1962) – piano, arranger *''The New Continent'' (Limelight, 1962) – piano, composer and arranger *''Something Old, Something New'' (Philips, 1963) – arranger *''Dizzy Gillespie and the Double Six of Paris'' (Philips, 1963) – arranger *''Free Ride'' (Pablo, 1977) – keyboards, composer, arranger and conductor With Eddie Harris *''Bossa Nova'' (Vee-Jay, 1962) – piano, composer, arranger With Al Hirt *''Latin in the Horn'' (RCA Victor, 1966) – conductor and arranger 'With Julia Migenes *''Vienna – Julia Migenes / Lalo Schifrin'' (Erato, 1993) – piano, conductor With Astor Piazzolla *''Two Argentinians in Paris'' (?, 1955) (BMG, 2005) – piano With David Shifrin *''Shifrin Plays Schifrin'' (2006, Aleph) – composer and conductor With Jimmy Smith *''The Cat'' (Verve, 1964) – conductor and arranger *''The Cat Strikes Again'' (LaserLight Records, 1980) With Sarah Vaughan *''Sweet 'n' Sassy'' (1963 Roulette Records) With Cal Tjader *''Several Shades of Jade'' (Verve, 1963) Film scores Feature films, documentaries, and short subjects for which Schifrin provided original music. These include films for which he composed the entire score, and others for which he composed the theme or other partial contributions *1957: Venga a bailar el rock *1958: The Boss *1964: Joy House *1964: Rhino! *1964: See How They Run (TV movie) *1965: Blindfold *1965: Dark Intruder *1965: Once a Thief *1965: The Liquidator *1966: I Deal in Danger *1966: Murderers' Row *1966: The Doomsday Flight (TV movie) *1966: The Making of a President: 1964 (TV documentary) *1966: Way...Way Out *1967: Cool Hand Luke *1967: How I Spent My Summer Vacation (TV movie) *1967: Sullivan's Empire (TV movie) *1967: The Fox *1967: The President's Analyst *1967: The Venetian Affair *1967: Who's Minding the Mint? *1968: Braddock (TV movie) *1968: Bullitt *1968: Coogan's Bluff *1968: Hell in the Pacific *1968: Sol Madrid *1968: The Brotherhood *1968: The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich (TV documentary) *1968: Where Angels Go, Trouble Follows *1969: Che! *1969: Eye of the Cat *1969: The Reivers (Rejected score) *1969: Mission Impossible Versus the Mob *1970: I Love My Wife *1970: Imago *1970: Kelly's Heroes *1970: Pussycat, Pussycat, I Love You *1970: The Aquarians (TV movie) *1970: The Mask of Sheba (TV movie) *1970: WUSA *1971: Dirty Harry *1971: Escape (TV movie) *1971: Mrs. Pollifax-Spy *1971: Pretty Maids All in a Row *1971: The Beguiled *1971: The Christian Licorice Store *1971: The Hellstrom Chronicle *1971: THX 1138 *1972: Joe Kidd *1972: Prime Cut *1972: Rage *1972: The Wrath of God *1972: Welcome Home, Johnny Bristol (TV movie) *1973: Charley Varrick *1973: Egan (TV movie) *1973: Enter the Dragon *1973: Harry in Your Pocket *1973: Hit! *1973: Hunter (TV movie) *1973: Magnum Force *1973: The Neptune Factor *1974: Golden Needles *1974: Man on a Swing *1974: Night Games (TV movie) *1974: The Four Musketeers *1974: Up from the Ape (documentary) *1975: Delancey Street: The Crisis Within (TV movie) *1975: Foster and Laurie (TV movie) *1975: Guilty or Innocent: The Sam Sheppard Murder Case (TV movie) *1975: The Master Gunfighter *1976: Brenda Starr (TV movie) *1976: Sky Riders *1976: Special Delivery *1976: St. Ives *1976: The Eagle Has Landed *1976: Voyage of the Damned *1977: Day of the Animals *1977: Good Against Evil (TV movie) *1977: Rollercoaster *1977: Telefon *1978: Nunzio *1978: Return from Witch Mountain *1978: The Cat from Outer Space *1978: The Manitou *1978: The Nativity (TV movie) *1978: The President's Mistress (TV movie) *1979: Boulevard Nights *1979: Escape to Athena *1979: Institute for Revenge (TV movie) *1979: Love and Bullets *1979: The Amityville Horror *1979: The Concorde ... Airport '79 *1980: Brubaker *1980: Serial *1980: The Big Brawl *1980: The Competition *1980: The Nude Bomb *1980: When Time Ran Out *1981: Buddy Buddy *1981: Caveman *1981: La pelle *1981: Loophole *1981: The Fridays of Eternity *1982: A Stranger Is Watching *1982: Amityville II: The Possession *1982: Class of 1984 *1982: Falcon's Gold (TV movie) *1982: Fast-Walking *1982: The Seduction *1982: Victims (TV movie) *1982: Wait Until Dark (TV movie) *1983: Doctor Detroit *1983: Princess Daisy (TV movie) *1983: Rita Hayworth: The Love Goddess (TV movie) *1983: Starflight: The Plane That Couldn't Land (TV movie) *1983: Sudden Impact *1983: The Osterman Weekend *1983: The Sting II *1984: Spraggue (TV movie) *1984: Tank *1985: Bad Medicine *1985: Bridge Across Time (TV movie) *1985: Hollywood Wives (TV movie) *1985: Command 5 (TV movie) *1985: Private Sessions (TV movie) *1985: The Mean Season *1985: The New Kids *1986: Beverly Hills Madam (TV movie) *1986: Black Moon Rising *1986: Kung Fu: The Movie (TV movie) *1986: The Ladies Club *1986: Triplecross (TV movie) *1987: Out on a Limb (TV movie) *1987: The Fourth Protocol *1988: Berlín Blues *1988: Shakedown on the Sunset Strip (TV movie) *1988: The Dead Pool *1988: Earth Star Voyager (TV mini series) *1989: Original Sin (TV movie) *1989: Return from the River Kwai *1989: The Neon Empire (TV movie) *1990: Face to Face (TV movie) *1991: F/X2 *1993: The Beverly Hillbillies *1993: Danger Theatre (TV series) *1995: Manhattan Merengue! *1996: Scorpion Spring *1997: Money Talks *1998: Rush Hour *1998: Something to Believe In *1998: Tango *2001: Culture Clash: West Meets East (video documentary short) *2001: Jackie Chan's Hong Kong Tour (video documentary short) *2001: Longshot *2001: Rush Hour 2 *2002: Tom the Cat (short) *2003: Bringing Down the House *2004: After the Sunset *2004: Biyik (short) *2004: The Bridge of San Luis Rey *2006: Abominable *2007: Rush Hour 3 *2007: Ultrasordine (short) *2008: Autour de 'Rush Hour 3' en 80 mots (video documentary) *2009: Mission Impossible (short) *2011: No Rest for the Wicked: A Basil & Moebius Adventure (short) *2011: Love Story *2013: Sweetwater *2015: Tales of Halloween (main title composer) Television scores *1965: The Man from U.N.C.L.E. *1965: The Big Valley *1966: Blue Light *1966: T.H.E. Cat *1966: Mission: Impossible *1967: Mannix *1969: Medical Center *1974: Petrocelli *1974: Planet of the Apes *1975: Starsky and Hutch *1976: Most Wanted *1982: Chicago Story *1984: Glitter *1987: Sparky's Magic Piano Category:Discographies of Argentine artists Category:Jazz discographies